


It Happened One Night

by ishipthemsogoddamnhard



Series: Dear Reader [5]
Category: British Actor RPF, Hannibal (TV) RPF
Genre: Chance Meetings, F/M, Female Reader, Kissing, One Night Stands, RPF, Reader fic - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Seduction, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 20:32:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12092868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishipthemsogoddamnhard/pseuds/ishipthemsogoddamnhard
Summary: Hugh x Reader smut to add to my filthy RPF collection





	It Happened One Night

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse and as always no disrespect to anyone, I'm just incorrigible trash.
> 
> PSA: Don't have unprotected sex with randoms lol

It was May in NYC, and you met him in the street. You had seen him before, and admittedly you knew who he was. You figured he lived nearby like you did, and it had gotten to the point where you would exchange the odd smile or pleasantry. It was that Instagram-filter part of evening, immediately after the sun dropped from view, and he was alone like you, eyes too blue in this level of light. You fumbled in your pocket for your phone just for something to do.

 

“I think you dropped this?” The English accent from behind you, that could only be him. You swallow and turn. He’s holding something out to you, your metrocard, judging from the yellow colour. 

 

“Oh, thanks.” You say, a little flustered. “Must have been stuck to my phone.” You take it from him, fingers brushing for a second, but he doesn’t seem to be leaving. You don’t want to seem like you’re starstruck or weird, so you take a step as if to go and then he speaks again.

 

“What’s your name?” He asks mildly and you tell him automatically, caught off guard. “Hugh.”

 

“I know.” You say with a small smile, deciding honesty might be best.

 

“I see you here all the time these days, don’t I?” He measures you with those limpid eyes. You panic then, suddenly wondering if he thinks you’re some crazed fan. He doesn’t look mad though.

 

“I live right over there.” You gesture with your hand. “I only just moved in.” You nod, like yet again, maybe that would be that and you could go home and freak out. 

 

“Ohh, well, welcome.” He says with an odd little smirk, penny dropping that you aren’t stalking him. You are too hot despite the evening, and too aware of yourself. “I can show you around.” He startles you out of your introspection and you frown, confused entirely. 

 

“Umm can you?” You entertain nonsense about paparazzi and awful accusations. He is quick on the uptake.

 

“I don’t get bothered that much here, especially at night and when I’m on my own.” He explained with a quirk of his brow. Oh right, he’s married with a kid. What was his deal? You don’t want to be rude and he _is_ Hugh Dancy so you agree and follow him in the other direction from your apartment. You figure he’s just exceptionally sweet.

 

You wander through the streets and he points out good restaurants, bad ones, talks about some things that used to be there and takes you for ice cream. He is eloquent and funny and inexplicably seems to think you are too. It’s getting too surreal and you can’t cope. “Why are you doing this for me?” You ask as you wander through the park, vaguely heading towards your new home. 

 

He glances sidelong at you, that pretty smile that you see in the magazines pulling at his lips. It makes you a little weak. “Can’t a guy just be a good neighbour? Might as well discover everything this city has to offer.” You don’t know if he’s flirting or mocking you, but you’re back to being nervous again.

 

“I see. Well that makes perfect sense then.” You keep your face mysterious and settle for sarcasm, not wanting to steer this chat in any particular direction. “But thank you.” You add, looking at him more coy than you intended. 

 

“My pleasure.” He says and there is a wicked layer under his words that makes you feel like some girl in one of those old period dramas. You notice the door of your building coming up, oddly disappointed that this weird little encounter has to end. 

 

“Well...ah...this is me, you didn’t need to walk me home.” You shake your head graciously but he takes a step closer and you are now sure this is a dream. You bite your lip. “Wha..” You start but your words are cut off as he presses you the half-step back against the stone of the doorway, and lifts your face up to his.

 

“Can I kiss you?” He whispers and you nod, wide-eyed and heart racing. He has one hand at your hip and one on your jaw, drawing himself against you as he places his lips on yours. He kisses you slow and soft for a moment, until you grip his shirt sleeves and break the contact of your mouths. 

 

“We can’t do this...what if someone sees us? What about…” You can’t bring yourself to say ‘your family’ in case it bursts the bubble, your protests only token ones. He gazes down at you and you’re like a rabbit caught in the headlights of his gorgeous face.

 

“We should go inside then...and don’t worry about that, it’s...complicated.” He kisses you again, more fiercely this time. He tastes like chocolate and he’s far too good at this.You fumble for your key in your pocket, attempting one last stab at pulling away but he curls his hand around your back to pull you closers still. “Besides, isn’t everything better when you’re not supposed to?” He purrs, leaning down to kiss your neck and you give in, shivering with lust. You turn in his embrace to unlock the door before pulling him upstairs, mildly exasperated and incredibly attracted.

 

You take him into your apartment and he deftly pins you against the closed front door. “You’re beautiful.” He studies you, eyes glinting in the semi-dark and you’re glad he can’t see you blush.

 

“Oh stop, I bet you say that to all the girls.” You said softly. It’s corny but his chuckle is genuine. 

 

“I don’t do this for just anyone.” He nibbles under your ear again and down over your shoulder. “Every little thing about you is a turn on.” He speaks low and you make a stifled sound as he brushes his hand up your body, over your breast. He hums against your skin, pleased with himself, and teases your nipple more through the layers of fabric. You moan and brace against the door, arching into his hand until he claims your mouth again and you are overcome with want. You can feel him getting hard against your leg and it’s dizzying.

 

He flicks open the button on your jeans and your eyes open. You watch each other silently, mouths slack with arousal, as you let him slide his hand inside them gentle but dominant. He strokes you lazily through your panties and you moan softly. He runs his tongue over his lip as his fingertips graze across you again and again until you know he can feel how wet you are. “Please…” You beg, desperately needing more. His lips tug at the corner and he pulls you backwards to perch you on the dining table. 

 

You help him tug your top over your head and start unbuttoning his shirt, which he sheds before unclipping your bra and trailing his mouth over your tight nipples. He works his way down to peel your jeans off, looking up at you while he does so. “Please what?” He purrs. You are struck for a moment by how surreal this is, until he’s kissing you hungrily again, parting your thighs with his body. 

 

“Please fuck me.” You say against his mouth, breathless. He’s undoing his belt between you while you skate your hands along the muscles of his arms as they work to do so.

 

“Do you want me here, now?” He whispers and you nod, uncaring about delaying this to take him to bed. His skilled hand pulls your panties out of the way and suddenly he’s inside you. You cry out from being filled abruptly, but you’re so wet from his teasing that it feels good. He makes a sound in his throat at burying his cock deep, before he grips at your hips and starts to move urgently in long, hard snaps. You cling to his shoulders, curling your leg around him and let him take you right there on the table. 

 

He pushes a hand into your hair and draws your face to him, his open mouth gasping against yours as you moan with every thrust in wanton, mutual desire. He drops his other hand to rub steadily at your clit - he’s good at this and you lose yourself in the feeling of all he’s doing to your body. How long it goes on for you have no idea until you feel your orgasm building. “Oh god, I’m...” You breathe, suspended on the brink..

 

“Go on, let me feel you come.” He urges, rubbing just a little faster until you shatter around him, screaming and clutching at him while he fucks you through it. He slams into your now hyper sensitive walls, chasing his own release. You’re dizzy with over stimulation, moaning encouragement until he shudders and you feel him spill hot inside you with a choked cry. 

 

He kisses you while you both calm down before discreetly pulling out and dragging your panties back into place. He dresses and so do you before he smiles, shy but affectionate. You offer him your shower but he politely declines in favour of getting home. In way you’re pleased in case it’s awkward but he kisses you long and slow before he leaves. 

 

“I’m sure I’ll see you around.” You say with a glint in your eye as he moves to head downstairs. 

 

“Of course.” He replies and you decide to take that as positive. You smile, feigning a nonchalance from who knows where. ‘It’s complicated’, he had said, but whatever happens you’ll have the memory of that one night you were ravished on your dining table by a movie star.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry...I'll be in time out in Sinner's Corner


End file.
